


Closing Time

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Moments in Time [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: She works with Benny in his little diner down near New Orleans.  Where Benny can be...himself.
Relationships: Benny & Reader, Benny & You, Benny Lafitte & Reader - Relationship, Benny Lafitte x Reader, Benny Lafitte/You
Series: Moments in Time [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601689
Kudos: 24





	Closing Time

She knew she was in trouble when he walked in. Sitting at the counter, working through the receipts and the cash in the register after closing, she felt his energy before he hit the door. Benny had stepped out to feed after they’d locked the doors and turned off the lights. 

Sometimes his feeding would make him sleepy, other times it made him giddy, almost drunk. But the blood she loved the most in him was the “bad blood” as she called it. That’s when her sweet Cajun became something a little darker. More hungry. She spun on the stool to face him where he stood in the doorway. He reached back slowly, engaging the lock. The mechanism echoed through the empty diner.

“Just us?” He asked, starting towards her.

“Just us,” she nodded, she let her knees slip farther apart, her skirt hiking up her thighs. “Bad blood?” Her skin was already tingling in anticipation. 

He barely nodded as he stood between her legs, the heat radiating off of him as they watched each other. Then his eyes dropped to her lap where he dragged one finger along the inside of her thigh, disappearing under her skirt. “Want you,” he rumbled. He twisted his wrist, pressing his finger against her covered opening, panties already damp. “Hmm, seems like you don’t have a problem with that cheré.”

“Never,” she ran her hands from his wrists, up his arms, where his long sleeved tee was pushed to the elbows. She continued up until she was cupping his face in her hands. His eyes were pulsing with ice blue desire. She pulled him down, planting her lips on his. He tasted like whiskey. Benny always took a shot of something strong after feeding.

In one motion, Benny gripped her waist, lifting her off the stool and placed her on the counter-top. He deepened the kiss, his tongue swirling with hers as he pressed against her core. She wrapped her legs around him and he growled into her mouth. “But first…” his voice a deep rasp as he detangled from her and pulled back. He turned her body so that he could sit on one of the stools, her legs on either side of his broad shoulders.

“Benny?” She panted, running her hand through his short hair. 

He slid his hands up the outside of her thighs, under her skirt where he hooked his fingers in the waist of her panties and tugged them out from under her and down to her knees. Leaning back so she could bring her ankles together as he pulled them completely off.

“Benny!” She gasped as he tugged her to the edge of the counter. He had a hungry grin as he nuzzled the inside of her thigh, the scratch of his stubble sending sparks into her core. She moaned. 

“Need you,” he breathed as he leaned forward, pulling her folds apart with his fingertips and immediately thrusting his strong tongue inside her entrance. Her body arched into him, seeking friction and pleasure. He growled again, thrusting deeper. 

“Benny,” she panted, “This is so unsanitary!” Her arms swept out, knocking the receipts and money to the floor with a flutter and clatter of change. Her hands were grasping for purchase as he pushed her back. 

“Let the health inspector try to fine me,” he pushed a thick finger inside her as his tongue began teasing her clit, “I’ll eat him too.”


End file.
